


Rivals To Partners

by PoltergeistForever



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoltergeistForever/pseuds/PoltergeistForever
Summary: After Blue Zircon convinced Yellow Zircon to help her escape her fate, they both break free and go search for the off-colour gems and go to earth for a better life.As the days go by, they both soon to realize the are falling in love.  However, due to their once bitter rivalry, there is a lot tension between them. Can they heal the hole that once filled with bitterness or will they part?Contains mild sexual scenes-kissing, reference to sex and simple stuff. I have never been good at writing smut, don't kill me please!SU- Steven Universe





	1. Debating

**Author's Note:**

> Two chapters from my Wattpad are smashed together here due to being so short. Sorry for the walls of text lol 
> 
>  Oh here is an alternate ending to this to the original, short ending.- https://www.wattpad.com/427620646-zirconstrash-one-shots-debating-alternate-ending.

 

 

 

" I hate you. You ruined my life."

"You know what? I hope you get shattered first. I can stomp on your shards"

" No, I wish worse would to happen to you.."

 

This is what some of the stuff an yellow gem been saying to inactive blue gem in front of her for the last twenty minutes as she paced the tiny room.

Since reforming, Yellow Zircon has been feeling a intense, burning, hot anger though her entire form. Why did that Blue Zircon have to mess up HER life? Why did she accuse the diamonds?

Dammit, because of her,she would most likely get hurt. Since she was a witness of it all, she would be punished but maybe if she pleads to be quiet, she would be freed.  
The Yellow gem stop ranting and pacing around. Something devious popped into her mind, the thought was extreme for a gem like herself. She grins as a plan fully forms in her mind. She turns and slowly begins walks over to the Blue inactive gem.

She looms over the Blue 's gem: she give it a soft tap it with her foot as if to gain the attention of it.

"I wonder if my anger would leave if I crush you..." Yellow Zircon heard her own voice. It sounded funny and frighten. The yellow gem lifts her foot up, ready to crush a gem that gem that cause her so much pain in one day. However, She couldn't do it.

She slowly stepped back in horror of her own sick and crazy thoughts. Why the hell did she thought of crushing Blue would fix her problems? instead she sat near the inactive gem that seems to still be quiet.

" I-I it wouldn't be proper to hurt a defenseless gem.." She sighs and picks up Blue Zircon's gem and holds it closer to her.

" When you reform, we can settle this..."

 

* * *

 

 

 

 It felt ages for the yellow gem for her rival to form. Even though it's only been twelve minutes since she debating to shatter her rival, it felt like a century. Suddenly, the gem Yellow Zircon was holding felt very warm and glowed at bright white-blue.

" Thank god, finally. "She whispered in relief. Before the blue gem could finish reforming in her hands, the yellow gem quickly place the glowing gem on the floor and scrambled to the side of  the room and quickly leaned on the wall trying to act chill as possible. She was still mad. However, admittedly she did feel bit worried when her rival didn't form back right away. She wasn't going to let Blue Zircon know that, that would ruin her.

 

" PLEASE D-" the Blue gem yelled after reforming. Her facial features showed she was distressed. Blue Zircon quickly looked around to find that wasn't in the presents of the diamonds. She sighs and stops panicking and slowly turned to the yellow Zircon who was glaring at here, " Wait, Yellow Zircon? W-"

" Well, I am surprised you have the guts to reform  while I'm here." Yellow Zircon says,basically growling her words. She walks over to rival and grabs Blue Zircons collar quite tightly. 

The Blue gem squeaked in surprise at this. Yellow Zircon wasn't this aggressive usually. Yellow hears this and grins-Her real rage was beginning to rise again.

" Yellow Zircon..." Blue Zircon begins tries to push away. " I know you must be ma- She was cut off by a growl again from the yellow gem in front of her.

" More than mad." Yellow Zircon whispers. " You hurt me. My diamond poofed me from your stupid accusation. " The yellow gem lips quivers bit as she continues. It looked to  Blue that the  Yellow gem wanted to cry, but she didn't. Soon after a long stare down Yellow Zircon lets go of the blue's  collar and pushes her to the ground. She barely uses little to barely of effort.

 

 " I was going crush you..."

 

The push and the fall didn't really seem to bug Blue but the thought of Yellow looming over her defenseless gem did.

"Y-you tried to shatter me? " Blue Zircon turned away from the yellow gem face and ran a hand through her  messy hair.  _'I can't believe this. I know I messed up but, I didn't expect this from her'_ The blue gem thought, bitting her lip. 

" I-I didn't expect you to say that..." Blue voice sounded very monotoned as she said that. Now it was Yellow Zircon turn to be scared. She was caught off guard by her rivals voice- She NEVER spoken like that. Her voice was always filled with passion and emotion. It was somthing she guilty liked about Blue.

Her voice was beautiful...

" I don't know why you didn't do it...." Blue continues to mess with her hair as the stared into space. Her voice back to normal at lest to Yellow pleasure. Yellow tries not to smiles as she hears that Blues sweet voice..

" W-why are you blushing? "

The yellow gem broke out her thoughts and she heard blue's demanding voice- Another voice she likes. She quickly turns away, trying to stop blushing.

  _" Why is this happening to me? I am supposed to be mad. Think mad...think mad_!"  Yellow gem thinks to herself. She hated to show any sort weakness and being flustered was the worse. Blue could take advantage of her state and really mess up the situation.

 

"Yellow Zircon!" Blue stood up. " A-Are you alright?"  The blue gem mummers,her voice is filled with concern. Blue begins takes a step towards her rival. She watches and listens the yellow gem mumble things, " Are you still mad with me? if not, I have a plan and I need your help..."

" W-What do you have in mind? " Yellow replies. Still mumbling her words. She just wanted to ignore Blue presences and try to relax but she was curious.

" Well, I want to escape with you." Blue pauses for a bit." I can't let anything happen to my favorite rival."

"WHY DO YOU WANT TO SAVE ME?" The yellow gem spun around again to face Blue. She finally felt her confidence back and was ready to defend her mental state  if necessary. Blue stepped back bit due to the sudden outburst.

" I am not staying here. I guess if you stay here while I leave you, but that  might get into trouble..." The Blue gem walked over to the forcefield that was blocking both gem in. " I think there might be able to override the forcefield so it burns out. "

" I didn't think we could do that.  A-Are you secretly a peridot?" Yellow slowly turns and watching the blue gem pull up her holograms. She was slowly forgetting to  not let her guard down as much as she hated to.

 

" My intelligence is very limited on the subject. However, I have to admit, I only found out out because I-I " the gem looks down at the floor for few minutes and her face is now flushed due to embarrassment. She  continues her work at the door, " Goofing around."

" Heh, I didn't think you were like that. " Yellow grinned. She couldn't picture Blue playing around, but the thought of it was funny.

" I can't really do much to newer doors, however the older ones seem to break easily. " Blue muttered. " It was a slow day, by the way!" She counted.

 

Suddenly the door's forcefield glitches bit and then disappears in front of them.  The Blue gem sighs in relief that it worked and turned to her rival grinning.

" A-are you coming or not?"

"I really don't have no choice. Besides, I really want to know how you did it?" The yellow gem walks over to Blue and elbows her softly.

" A gem never tell her secrets" She nods towards her rival and quickly leaves  the room with Yellow following her.


	2. Fractured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After making out of the trial building they come face-to-face with an agate. Without much of a option of escaping, they fuse  
> but something goes horribly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY LOL

As the both Zircons walk down the halls they did their very best to look normal and professional as possible. They had to or they probably be shattered for escaping. Both Blue and Yellow did their best to avoid the odd glances, or the occasional hello which went well until the bumped into Red Zircon who was  now standing in the way. 

 

“ Hello lovely ladies. Where are you two off to?” Red said while giving a rather seductive wink to both gems. Both knew how Red was and that she was was rather persistent and rather “Flirty”. She was also very known for knowing when others lie. However, Yellow was the master at lying. She could work around Red very easy.

 

Yellow Zircon stepped forward and clearly her throat. She knew she was less visual lying when doing it. “ Greeting, Red. We are off doing some research for a upcoming trial. We are really busy and we need to to get out of the way.”

 

“I see. I guess you last trial went well? I heard from rumours it was important one”  Red began, but stopped when she heard Blue speak up.

 

“ YES!” Blue Zircon chimed in. Yellow quickly glanced at Blue and gave her a disapproving look, but Blue wasn’t paying attention. “ Yeah, went great. Yellow won like usual and she was perfect!”

 

Red laughs, clearly unimpressed. “ You really got to improve on your lying….” Yellow of course needs to fix it. Ugh.

 

“ Heh, you know Blue. She actually won, but is too embarrassed to say it.” Yellow grins and turns around to pat Blue’s shoulder harshly, which caused the Blue to yelp bit.

 

Red seems to buy it for some reason. “ Interesting. Well congrats, Blue Zircon. I’ll leave you you two alone.” 

 

Red gave both gem another “ Goodbye” and quickly left. Both Zircon quickly hurried off out of the building before speaking up again.

 

“ A-Are you mad! A-are you trying to get us shattered?” Yellow growled at Blue. Though they were indeed out of the building, they still were in danger. She had to stay professional.

 

“ I was just was so nervous….” Blue blinks and gazes at the floor. “ I should of never asked you to go…”

 

Something switches off into Yellow’s mind. “ Ugh, it’s fine. J-Just let me do the talking next time. Okay?” Blue Zircon nods in agreements and Yellow continues. “ Heh, I guess nobody knew Rose Quartz trial was on Homeworld other than few selected gems.”

 

“ Why were we picked? It makes no sense.” Blue mumbled as she rubbed her shoulder from Yellow hitting her. 

 

“Actually they picked us for a good reason. We are younger gems. We didn’t know about her before this whole trial. It’s easy to manipulate us in believing things. But you, you went for a different approach.”

 

“ I did that because that thing wasn’t her! It can’t be…..” Blue shakes her head.” It was stupid to say the Diamonds did something.”

 

“ You had a point. Things didn’t really add up and you did your job. I was little shocked hearing that from you.” Yellow quickly turns away from Blue after she seen Blue quickly look at her. 

 

“ I did-” Blue opened her mouth but was silenced by Yellow Zircon.

 

“ Oh look, we made it to the abandon district!” Yellow announced at she uses her monocle to do some research on the area here. She begins to read to herself quietly, making few ‘hmm’ and ‘ah’ as she does so. Well, until her eyes came to the last paragraph.

 

" This area is under surveillance. Any gems presences here will not be tolerated and if found-They will be  shattered ."

 

“ Sounds great.” Blue says sarcastically.

 

“ I know right? I love how the emphasis ‘ Shattered’ really give the effect effect!” Yellow exclaimed.

 

" What are you doing here?"

Both gems stopped talking and turned around to see a tall, somewhat beefy gem, it looked to be a Snakeskin Agate. The gem worse a long, brown cape with the Yellow Diamond insignia on the front.

 

" Well, I see one familiar gem face." Snakeskin hissed. " Yellow Zircon, right? I seen you with this other Blue Zircon before." 

 

Yellow didn't know what to say to the agate. By the looks of it, she looks to be from the same court as herself. However, yellow has never meet a agate like this one. 

 

" I know we never meet personally before, I seen you many times..." Snakeskin begins to walk closer to the two gems. " I'm curious about you and this other blue gem to be in a restricted area..."

 

" Well, you see..." Yellow Zircon moves closer to Blue and grabs her hand tightly. " I was sent out here to find evidence for a court case." Yellow lied. Though Yellow wasn’t in her game in the moment.

 

Agate’s were scary gems. They were made to be that way.

 

" Oh? then why are you with this." Snakeskin gestures towards Blue Zircon. " It's clear that you're lying to me. That gem is clearly a defense Zircon."

 

" I was looking for assistance, what are you doing out here?" Yellow Zircon was getting both nervous and irritated at this agate's questions. Yellow guessed Snakeskin Agate was done with her questionnaire because she put her hand behind her back a summoned a lasso- her gem weapon.

 

" Well I guess you will have to tell Yellow Diamond herself !" Snakeskin yells. With blinding speed,she threw the lasso towards the two zircons. Yellow reacted the fastest and got out of the way, but Blue just wasn't fast enough and the lasso was now around her waist, pinning her arms to her side, tightly. Snakeskin Agate snickers as she tugs on her lasso making it tighter and causing Blue to grunt and fall to her knees. 

 

"Aw shit..." Yellow Zircon mutters to herself.She turns around to see that Blue was caught. She knew she had to think fast or that Agate would hurt her or poof her or worse, take her to the Diamonds.

 

" I got your friend, I suggest you comply.." Snakeskin slowly begins to grin, but she stops when Yellow Zircon run up and grabs onto the lasso and tries to pull it. At first the Agate seemed stunned at this Zircon actions. " Oh, wrong answer.." 

 

Snakeskin begins to tug harder on the lasso making Yellow Zircon move forward along with Blue Zircon. 

 

It was sort of a tug of war between Yellow Zircon and Snakeskin for like a minute, surprisely. However, it was a war Yellow was just losing due to Snake skin being a lot stronger. Yellow Zircon turned to Blue, who was whimpering and staring back at Yellow.

 

She knows that Blue wouldn't to hold her physical form anymore, She needs to think fast. Maybe she could try something stupid, something she wouldn’t dare to try if she wasn’t a runaway with her treasonus friend.

 

" Forgive me for doing this, Blue Zircon." Yellow mumbles and quickly lets go of the lasso and hugs her. Snakeskin Agate stops pulling, she knows what’s happening. 

 

The agate watches the both Zircons become enveloped in a harsh, white light. As she steps back, she begins to laugh maniacally at what now stands in front of her, not two gems anymore. But one, large green one.

 

 

" Ugh, w-what did you do-" the tall green being begins clutch it's head while mumbling to itself on the ground. After few seconds ,it begins looks around and to see that Snakeskin agate, laughing. Something was off.

 

" Heh, you really think fusing is going to protect you?" Snakeskin stop laughing and re- summons her weapon, " I guess I can welcome you, Green Zircon and bid you farewell."

 

" Well, what are you going to do, fusion?" Snakeskin looks up at the Green Zircon, slightly confused face.

 

"F-Fusing?? Green Zircon? "  The now tall, standing fusion knew what happen. Snake skin watched while the fusion was half-mumbling half- yelling at herself. Just by looking it it she could tell this was going to be easy. Just two inexperienced gems that don't even have a weapon, it was too easy. 

 

As much as she wanted to bring this to the Diamonds, she wanted no more than to kill Green Zircon herself.

 

" We wil- No. I mean I ..." The fusion feel silent. She wasn’t sure what to do. She knew she should of made a plan before all this happen. Maybe it would been better just to do nothing…

 

Snakeskin agate knows she got them. She walked towards the fusion and the fusion took a step back. It keeps going like this until they come to a large cliff that seems to very deep.

" Well, I guess this is the end for you and what makes you..." She says while using her lasso to wrap it around Green Zircon's leg.

 

The lasso is only tugged slightly and the fusion lets out a cry realizing that the Agate has made them back up into a cliff side. " Please, you don't have to don't have to do this!" the fusion clutching her head on one side-sobbing. The fusion begins to glow bit, it going to fall apart.

 

" Not so fast!" Snake skin yells and tugs on the lasso as hard as she could. The half- stable fusion goes off balance and slips into the abyss, both defusing in the process.

 

 

===============

 

A voice causing a slightly disarray, confused Blue gem to bolt up in a sitting position. At first, the gem sight was blurred, but seemed to focus after few minutes. It was the human from the trial, but pink? Wait, there was something in its hand… something shiny… something… Yellow!

 

The Blue gem stood up. She sway bit, she felt awful. But this human had Yellow Zircon gem. She was poofed but by the looks of it but she looked alright.

 

" Let go of her gemstone, now!" Blue Zircon tried her best to look dangerous, but the pink human justs laughs.

 

" Heh, your one of those gem ladies from that trial." He throws her gemstone in the air and catches it." What are you doing here?" The human also seems to be carrying a larger rock. 

 

Before replying, Blue Zircon fell to the ground again. Clearly weak and in some sort of distress.

 

" Oh, you don't seem much of a threat as I thought.." The human walked over to the Blue Zircon and kneeled down beside her,  " A-Are you okay?"

 

Blue rolled over on back,slightly wincing. " I-Is my gemstone, cracked?". Blue carefully watched as the human looked bit puzzled, but quickly realized what she was talking about. He leaned over and began looking at where Blue’s gem was. 

 

" it has a line going through it..." The human ran his finger over the gem and Blue shivered bit, " Sorry about that. I just had to see if I could feel it.  But I don't feel anything large. Maybe it's fractured..."

 

"No, it can't be..." Blue panicked and quickly sat up and ran her own hand over her own gemstone. Blue Zircon didn't feel anything on the gem like the human said. It was weird, she knew  wasn't glitching out but she just felt... tired....

" Umm, I think I should take you to meet my friends. You should be a lot safer there." The human gave Blue back Yellow Zircon’s gem and picked me her bridal style. " By the way, my name is Lars.."

 

Blue began to find it awkward be carried by a human, however she was just too tired to care. " My name is Blue Zircon, Pleasure meet you..."

 

 


	3. Blinded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something bad happen to Yellow Zircon and others get hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so long AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Bit rushed.

“ Agh, this is all my fault. Oh my stars, what’s happening to her!” Yellow Zircon was in a panic for at least a hour now. She was letting her cool down in front of all these gems and the human, but she didn’t care about that now. Sure, her pride was on the line, but now Blue Zircon was lying on the ground broken because of her.

Yellow finally dropped down beside blue lifeless form. Even though Yellow knew there is plenty gems around her she never felt so alone.

“ Please, wake up…” Then, like on cue , Blue finally mumbled out something. Though she couldn’t understand it.

“ Hmm, maybe she’s sleeping. “ Lars suggested as he ran a hand through his pink hair.

“ No. We don’t need that.” Yellow replied quietly and somewhat bitterly more than she intended. Yellow Zircon wasn’t sure of this human and these weird off-colours,They were all weird too much for her taste.

Then something made Yellow jump bit, Blue open her eyes and staring back her her were pupiless, mirror-like eyes.

“ Oh my, Blue. Y-your eyes are different! “

“ C-Can’t see..” Blue mumbled tiredly.Yellow frownd and with shaky hand, she touched Blue’s hand. She wasn’t sure how to react. She could tell Blue wasn't in the best condition and seemed awfully tired.

_This was her fault._

“Is there anything we can do for you, Yellow Zircon? “ Lars spoke up softly.He could tell something was up and the Blue gem on the ground wasn’t alright as he hopped.

“ No” Yellow Zircon replied curtly and quietly. “ I am going to take her to rest in one of those holes.” and with that, Yellow picked up her friend and quietly left.

=====

_‘’That’s it, she going to die. It’s all my fault. I hate myself.’’_ Yellow Zircon thought as she paced the small exit hole she decide the best to leave Blue in. Yellow was tired and her head hurt- maybe that was the fact she hit her head on the roof five times due to her being tall-

“ Blue. You’re a good friend, You don’t deserve this.“ Yellow admitted. “ I have failed to be a good friend...I’m sorry.”

“ Don’t be.”

“ B-blue..” Yellow jumped, hitting her head again slightly harder. Wincing, she walked over to Blue who was quietly seeming to staring at her and sat down beside her. She was sorta glad Blue’s eyesight wasn’t working due to Yellow’s face flushing with embarrassment. “ I am.”

“ Well…” Blue leaned on yellow’s shoulder. " T-Thank you for staying me. If if this ends bad, I am happy that that were are now friends..."

Those words she said hit Yellow hard. She knew what she was thinking. Biting her lip, she quickly replied calmly. " Please, that won't happen. we will fix your gem and everything will fine." Then a question hit her hard.

" Heh, what made you think to fuse?" Blue Zircon slightly yawns. Yellow really didn't know how to reply to that, The fusion thing was a bad idea. A mistake that shouldn’t of happen.

She felt like crying. " I really don't know. W-Why don't you get some rest, we can talk later...." Yellow Zircon really didn't want to talking about the fusion incident, the thought made me feel off.

" Sure thing, Yellow..." She smiles and becomes silent after that.

========

Yellow Zircon bolted up. She felt dazed and felt awfully cold. Yellow blinked, and she looked around frantically realizing she wasn’t in the hole anymore. She seemed to be in a lime green room with no windows or doors and a blue figure hunched in the corner..

Yellow Zircon jumped up to her feet. The figure in front of her was Blue Zircon,clearly. Blue looks was still looking in disarray, however she standing and oddly staring at the wall, humming a odd tune.

“ Blue..”

The Blue figure turned around and smiled slowly.Her eyes were closed shut, which made Yellow tense. She stepped forward. “ My sweet, sweet, Yellow Zircon. You seem off. Why don’t you come here and I can make it all better?”

Yellow didn’t move, so Blue walked up to her and gave her a hug. The yellow gem just stood there. Straight as a board. Sure this look like Blue, sounded like her too, but it just didn’t feel like her.

“ You… feel… tenssse…” Blue gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.. “ Do… you… love me?

“ W-What are you talking about” Yellow tried to pull away, but she was unsuccessful. Blue held her tighter and Yellow winced.

“ Youu….know what love is…” Blue purred and rubbed her cheek against Yellow’s. The voice of Blue was starting to scare her and the odd tighten grip was creepy.

“ Yeah… T-Treasonous” Yellow mumbled softly.The figure didn’t reply at first, just hummed that odd tune for a awkward minute- Which felt like hours for the shivering Zircon. She wish she could run so bad.

Then suddenly thing hisses and lifted it’s head back to reveal it face: instead of Blue’s current mirror-eyes, there were two large black holes were they should be. Her mouth wasn’t normal. It was now drooped down, open and dangling mouth with many, many teeth and a large tongue.

Yellow, completely horrified and tried to pull away, but the creature was clearly stronger. Without much of a warning, the thing bit down hard on the side of Yellow’s neck, Hard.

The yellow gem began to scream due to the pinching feeling and frantically tried to pull away. The pain was very unbearable and she was surprised she didn’t poof due to the extreme stress.

.Then creature let go, letting out a loud, screeching cry. Yellow fell backwards on her bottom and quickly scrambled backed into the far wall, holding her throbbing neck. The creature continued screaming, not even paying attention to Yellow who was a mess. Then, it sprouting wings and quickly bolted upward, breaking through the ceiling.

After the ceiling debris and dust settled, Yellow just stared forward where that thing use to be. She wasn’t sure what happened, but she needed to get out of here. Yellow slowing stood up, pain in her neck flaring up again. Yellow slid down the wall again and the pain ceased. Why can’t see just poof already.

Then, for some reason she removed her hand and slowlying held it up to her face without really think to.

It was red.

Yellow blinked. Slightly hesitating, she put her hand back on her neck to realize that whatever was on her hand was covering her neck too. The red stuff was sticky and smelled awful.

Though she knew that that stuff couldn’t be hers, she was made of light...right?!

Yellow Zircon shook her head,she needed to leave, not thinking about that. She stood up again. Ignoring the pain and began to looked around the room after dusting herself off.

The room now looked more white instead of the neon green. The air was also covered in a thick dirt particles which made her felt dizzy and now there, in the corner was a door at the other side of the room.

Yellow Zircon walked up to it, feeling bit confused how to open it. Then, Slowly, the door opened on it own to reveal the long, dark hallway. She stepped in, without much thought and slowly walked down, using the wall as a guild.

As she went farther, she smelled the red stuff more. It was sickly strong, but she needed to press on. Maybe the real Blue Zircon was down hall? Yellow just wanted the real Blue.

The real Blue would help her out of this horror show.Yellow looked back and stared into the darkness. She heard a whispers. S began to run.

The voice behind her was so loud she thought she felt air on her neck. Then, she ran into something, smacked her forehead off it, causing her to fall onto the floor.

It was a wall, a dead end.

Using her gem, she quickly lit up the place as she sat on the floor,dazed still from the smack. She wasn’t sure why she didn’t do it in the first place, but she quickly regretted doing it-The floor, the wall were soaked in red. Top to bottom, left to right was covered with it.

Yellow quickly stood up, trying to wipe it off her hands with her suit. She felt horrified, sick even. W-Who could of done this and where in the stars was she?

“ Yellow….”

Blinking away tears Yellow looked down the hall to see the Blue imposter. The limbs of the creature were now stretched and stained with blood. Yellow shook her head.

“You’re not real!” Yellow shouted shaking her head. “ You’re n-no-” Yellow fell to the ground again and repeated this over and over. She heard the creature laughing and taunting her with Blue voice. This sick, twisted creature needed to shut up.

_I’ll make it shut up._

Yellow forced herself to looked at the creature and watched the creature just down the hall. Swaying back and forth and humming.

“Yellow!”

“ Come on!”

Yellow bolted towards the creature at blinding speeds and tackled it to the floor and grabbed it long, neck and began to squeeze it.

“ Stop!”

Yellow grinned and tighten her grip. The creature was going to pay for screwing with her mind. The creature cried out.

“YOU’RE C-CHOKING ME. “The tone, It felt real, It sounded so real! Yellow let her grip loosen as she felt a tight feeling in her chest.

“ B-blue?”

Then, something unseen hit Yellow across the room and she crashed into the wall, quite hard. Grunting, Yellow eyelids fell for a brief second, then reopened. Threw blurring vision she could see blobs moving in front of her. At first she didn’t hear anything other than a loud ringing.

Then Yellow heard Blue sobbing and Lars voice.

Yellow, slightly shocked found out she was upside down and she slowly let herself back to the cold floor with a soft thud. She sat up and watched as Lars was trying to comfort a very frighten Blue.

“ Hey, it’s okay. It’s just me. It’s alright..” Lars tried to reach for Blue, but he was meet with her moving farther from him and covering her head. Yellow snapped.

“ W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Yellow Zircon got up quickly, clenching her fists tightly. She wasn't sure what went on, but she was ready to fight if necessary.

Lars turned around and his face fell into anger. “ Says the one who cause all this! What were you thinking about wrapping her hands around this gems neck? Which side are you on! “ Lars stood up.

“ W-What?” Yellow lowered her fists.

“ Yeah? I found you sitting on Blue Zircon with your hands around her neck saying some weird stuff.”

Yellow shook her head. “ No I wouldn’t.” She covered her face. “ I WOULDN’T!”

Lars was about to inject, but the Yellow ran out. Whatever happened here Yellow Zircon wasn't aware of her doing what she did. It was time to ask questions before someone gets hurt.


	4. Scouting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue Zircon tries something and things go bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHORTY SHORT

Ever since that entire event occurred to Blue Zircon hadn't seen, let alone even heard about Yellow Zircon. She felt lonely, confused and well bored. She just felt as if everyone forgot her and just casted her off to die. I mean, is that what others do? She knew deep down that was crazy, but lately everything seems possible.

 

“ A message from your friend.” A voice started Blue, but she was happy to hear the voice of Lars. “ She told me to tell you that’s she going to be telling you something.”

 

“ Why couldn't she come and tell me?”

 

“You see, we all found a ship. I told her to stay and scout out more of the defense along with the others.” Blue thought that was nuts.Yellow being a scout was kinda crazy, but she justwent along with it. 

 

“ Please don’t leave me here!” Desperate, Blue tries to reach for Lars without luck. “ I’m going insane, I need someone to talk too!”

 

“ Why don’t you ask Y-”

 

“ She won’t let me. She never even checked on me. Stars, she hates me. If you don’t help me stand, I’ll stand myself.” Blue was about to force herself to stand, when she felt another hand grab her own and pull her up to stand. 

 

“ I guess it’s more proper to have someone to talk to, I know how you feel.” Lars laughs and helps Blue walk over to the spot where the others. It took bit due to Blue's energy situation was getting worse due to stress. She felt like the world was spinning and ever wobbly step felt like something was dragging her form towards the ground.

  


“ T-this isn’t save! We could get caught and shattered!” Rhodonite covered her head.

 

“ I don’t care. I want to get off this planet and save Blue. “ Yellow Zircon half whispered-yelled. She clenched her fists angrily. “ You off-colours are too scared to do anything!”

 

“Hold it guys!” Lars yells from a distance “ What’s going on now?!” Lars picks up Blue and quickly runs up to the two.

 

Yellow Zircon whips around, ready to throw out a insult, when she finds that Lars has bring out Blue Zircon out.

  


“ Lars is back with the that Blue gem!”  Padparadscha says cheerfully.

  


Yellow wasn't too happy. “ Why you bring her out!”

 

“ Since you been ignoring me I decided to come out myself. “ Blue Zircon says quietly as Lars puts her on the ground.

 

“This is stupid.” Yellow says loudly. “ Everyone of you is crazy!”

  


“ That’s uncalled for, Yellow. “ Blue grumbles. “ Stop acting like you're not afraid. “

  


“ Like you know me.” Yellow scoffs. “ I’m going back to scouting the ship.” Yellow Zircon was about to leave when suddenly the sound of wirrling filled the air. Everyone began to panic slightly and Lars quickly began to give commands.

 

Yellow Zircon glanced over to blue; now slightly panicking, she quickly grabs Blue and runs behind a large rock. At first Blue listen to Yellow’s ranting about how stupid she was and how dumb it was to think that she could help.

 

“ You gonna rant on me, why are you trying to save me. Just let stay out there if you don’t care.” Blue mumbled tiredly. She was done. She didn't know why Yellow was on her case, but it was getting on her nerves.

 

She waiting and waiting for a responds, but it never came. At first all the sounds she her was the sounds of the others fighting off what she guessed were Robonoids, then it grew into soft sobbing.

 

“ Oh my stars, I am so sorry. I am so sorry!” Yellow sobs grew louder. “ I just feel so helpless knowing that I basically killed you with fusing idea a-and...” Yellow’s voice trailed off due to Blue not really paying attention anymore. Reached for Yellow, expecting her to flinch away or move, but she didn't. She felt something odd, similar to a high status quartz cape. It was soft to the touch.

 

“ Did you modify your appearance?” Blue whispered softly, then she reached towards to where Yellow head was to be and felt a hood.

 

“ W-what? Oh…. yeah…” Yellow’s breathed hitched bit  when she watch Blue Zircon crawl on top of her so they were now facing each other. She told herself that was was wrong, but on the other hand, this felt right.

 

“ I bet your new appearance so cute. If I do die here I’m glad your face was the last thing I seen.”

 

“ It was actually that Agat-”

 

“Seriously? I am trying to be all romantic with you and now you’re dismissing it!” Blue huffed and turns her head to the side in embarrassment.

 

“ I am not dismissing it, I am pretty cute.” Yellow sits up bit and glances back to the others. She felt like this would be the only chance to get rid of the tightness in her chest. When Blue turns back to her to say something, Yellow quickly leaned up and gave her a soft, quick kiss on the lips.

 

“You….are also so beautiful…”

 

Blue Zircon, at first just stares to the side, not really knowing what to say. She knew this was indeed wrong, but she like the feeling, however realizing this wasn't time for romance- “W-we must talk about this later we have to help the others. Fuse with me!”

 

“ I can’t “ Yellow shakes head and shut her eyes. “ You'll die”

 

“ Please, I won’t. I want to help! You are not alone, Yellow. “ Blue pleaded. Yellow open her eyes to see Blue still hovering over her. She was crying and repeating that she wanted to help. Swallowing her worry, she reached up and hugged Blue. She thought this was stupid, and this was probably it for Blue Zircon, but she wanted to fulfill her request. With a blinding white light, they both fused.

  


After the bright light settled in the place of the two gems was the green Zircon. Bit disheveled than before, but she was indeed back. Standing up the fusion glanced around and picked up a large boulder for a fight. However, due to her size and the tiredness of both gems, it took a toll on their coordination and in the end they couldn't stay fused long enough to finish off the last robonoid.

 

After falling to the ground and dodging a blast, Yellow ran over to Blue who was not lying motionless on the ground. It took all the will for Yellow to turn Blue over.Turing over the gem’s body to find out that her gut feeling had been right and that fusing again was a bad idea.

Blue was now cracked- A long, deep crack had made its way down her gem and seemed to have gone right through. The gem also seemed so scratched that Yellow could even see her reflection. Completely horrified, Yellow began to sob. She now knew what it was like to lose something that you loved. She never knew it felt like this. She used to scoff at gems who screamed at being ripped away from their love and now she was experience it.

 

It hurt.

 

She didn’t care if she was shattered anymore. She watched with a blank expression as Blue form flicker in and out of existence. She shut her eyes as she heard a whirring sound and as she seen a red light shine down on her. However, nothing came. Peaking, she noticing that all the off-colours has now gathering around her and her now and her counterpart poofed gem. She felt someone shaking her.

 

“ Yellow? Yellow Zircon? “ The voice was muffled, all the voices were extremely muffled. 

 

“ T-They were almost shattered!”

 

“ They...both...don’t...look.alright…”

 

 Finally Yellow opened her mouth. " I couldn't save her and now she gotten worse. I will never find Rose in time to heal her gem.. "

" Are you talking about, Steven? I been hearing so many people like you calling him that. He went into my hair and that's all I know." Lars says softly, reaching into his hair to show Yellow Zircon it's magical properties. " If this means a lot, you could try and find him in there."

 

Yellow blinks and wipes away her tears and straightens up. She felt to tired and sick. As Yellow begins to process what was happening, she began to feel now feel slightly angry. What didn't this human tell her before? No, she wouldn't of trusted them then. She was now at her weakest point and she had no ideas left. Yellow Zircon swallowed her pride and stood up after picking up Blue’s gem. Lars gave her a smile and wish her good luck as leaned down.

 

Yellow Zircon wasn't sure how she find this " Steven" or who she meet once she enters. " Don't worry, Blue. You'll be better in no time." Yellow says in a whisper and she

steps into Lars hair.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow attempted to sit up, to make sense where she was, but was quickly tackled down by a large force. Whatever it was, the pressure of the thing force was quite unbearable, too unbearable to the fact Yellow didn't make a noise before her whole body poofed into a cloud of smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short since I want to expand more in part 2

 

Yellow felt like she waded through the pink, long wavy grass for ages trying to find a way out. She knew it was only few minutes, but she even decided to bubble blue’s gem just in case so her blue companion couldn’t take the chance of her reforming. All she knew that this was a way for find Steven to fix Blue’s gem. Well, She hoped that anyways.

 

After only few more minutes of searching, she decided just to sit down on a weird hill and began to think what do. She had little to no choices:

 

  * She could stay in this weird pink would and wait for Steven.
  * She could tear this place apart.



  
  


Yellow held the bubble to her face as she stared into reflective surface of the Blue’s gem. “ Oh, Blue. I wish you were here to help me….” She felt herself shiver bit as she felt something ticker her cheek. Then, something caught her eye in the grass.

 

A glow, or maybe was it a sparkle? 

 

Yellow crawl carefully over and stared into the grass. “ Hmmm…” 

 

Experimenting, she stuck her hand into it and was surprised she felt no ground. “ Ah hah!” Quickly,without much thinking, she dived into the grass with her companion and was met with a face full of sand and a pain in her nose.

 

_ Great. _

 

Yellow attempted to sit up, to make sense where she was, but was quickly tackled down by a large force. Whatever it was, the pressure of the thing force was quite unbearable, too unbearable to the fact Yellow didn’t make a noise before her whole body poofed into a cloud of smoke.

  
  


“ You’re finally up! I was really worried there….”  A sweet voice that Yellow came to love filled her head so much that she felt dizzy, wait, no! not Yellow did actually feel dizzy and her own vision was bit burred ! Panicking, she quick felt towards who she felt was blue. She feared she was cracked or something.

 

“ I CAN-” Yellow whined, but was cut off by Blue whispers. “ She felt herself being pulled closer and a face being pressed against hers which stopped her whines.

  
  


“ Shhh, you'll wake Steven. You didn’t reform properly so your just feeling bit tired…” She felt Blue rub her back. “ You know you should took your time, Yellow.”

Everything came back to her. She remembered she rushed reforming when something had poofed her. She remember seeing more gems and Steven with Blue’s gem. She remembers trying to charge at them, but due to completely exhausting herself she fell to the ground instead. She guess she must of pass out of something similar.

 

Blinking, Yellow noticed her vision had returned bit. She look ahead of her too see wherever  they were, it was dark outside and something seemed to fall out of the sky. It seemed to be a clear liquid that also seemed to trickled down the windows.

 

“ You been in a ‘’pass out’’ state for almost five days.” Blue spoken up again. “ Please don’t leave me again and I swear if y-you-”

 

“ Ahhh, I’m glad to listen to your worry nagging…” Yellow mumbled. She wrapped her arms around Blue waist and moved herself closer so she could snuggle closer. “ what that outside..?” 

 

Blue huffed. “ It’s raining. That’s what Steven calls it. I love to hate you. So, about what we did behind that roc-

 

“ That kiss right? Heh, I got your sweet butt where I want it.” Yellow tried to at least dig back her sweet pride back. 

 

“ Ugh, Y-You s-so-”

 

“ Charming? I know babe. we should do all the couple stuff… “ Yellow purred and nuzzled her cheek on Blues.

 

Blue voice rises bit ”  what’s with this cloak…..Changing your appearance still? I thought it was only for scouting?”

 

“ I-I-I forgot I-” Yellow stuttered nervously. She really did rush reforming and felt embarrassed now.Blushing, she pulled her head back and stare into blue’s eyes. …”

 

“  I get to see my cloaked hero.... Maybe I’ll take your offer once this rain ends. “Blue replied softly. Yellow feels a hand touch her cheek. “I know you like me, right?”

 

“um...” Yellow looked down, but Blue lifted her chin up.

 

“ Don’t be afraid anymore, we are safe.”

 

“ H-how long, Blue? Were dead if we are caught. I’m-” Yellow let out a soft whimper and quickly threw her arms around Blue’s neck. Blue sighed and wrapped her arms Yellow. She knew Yellow was right about that. She just wished it wasn’t true. 

 

“ J-just rest up and we can finish talking tomorrow.” Blue knew she had to stay strong for Yellow. After kissing her new lovers head, she shut her eyes and decided to wait for tomorrow. Hoping it would bring her something wonderful.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
